talesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Medea Terresia
Medea Terresia (メデアTerresia) is one of Ad Libitum's Descenders. She is supposedly the older sister of Odin Terresia and was good friends with Reid Hershel, Leon Magnus, and Mystearica Grants. Personality Medea is easily seen as hot - headed and easily angered. Although at first glance Medea appears as a "rule follower", she is actually more of a rebel herself. Medea is can be a kind person, but it is shown that she prefers sadism and cynicism. She tends to aimlessly tease her friends and is somewhat mischevious similar to that of Jade Curtiss. She has a strong sense of justice and is extremely determined. She is excellent in combat and tends to usually yell out taunts to sparring enemies. She is extremely overprotective over her younger brother, Odin Terresia and acts as his primary guardian. As seen by Benjamin Kleche and a handful of other shipmates; Medea is seen as a bit of an "attention seeker". Although this could be seen as true; it is actually more of a misunderstanding than anything. After losing the world of Terresia; Medea is found as a lonely character and seems to miss her friends, especially Raine Sage, Kratos Aurion, Leon Magnus, Reid Hershel, and Mystearica Grants. Similar to Benjamin, she can be cold and uncaring, but does seem to care very much. Medea is very sensitive, although she hates to admit it. She tends to disagree with Solarius Flare and a handful of other characters on the ship, they sometime getting into arguments. Often times, Medea replies with snide remarks. Fighting Style Medea is usually described as a "traditional Fighter". Medea generally uses gauntlets as her primary weapon similar to that of Senel Collidge and Sophie Lhant. Her Arte Style consists of rapid punches and kicks. She can fight with or without gauntlets as showed during her battle with Solarius Flare. She can use Artes from the "Ninja Class", but primarily uses Artes from the "Fighter Class". She can use some Artes with Elemental attributes as well. Medea is a good dodger. Similar to Odin Terresia, she is able to change classes. History Medea Terresia, and Odin Terresia are both Descenders created by Terresia's World Tree in order to protect Terresia from the Devourer, a beast that consumes various worlds and their World Trees. Due to being a Descender, both Medea and Odin have no past of their own (although it is hinted that Medea and Odin have watched over the people of Terresia for many years various time). Mormo, the Descender of a world called "Yaoon" is the one who wished for the birth of a Descender, and is the primary cause of both Medea and Odin's birth into Terresia. Upon birth, Medea, Odin and Mormo's conversation was abruptly interrupted by a scream of a young girl. Following the scream led them to Kannono, who was being attacked by a "soldier" under a man named "Ganser". After defeating him, Medea, Odin, and Mormo will met by Chester Barklight, a member of a guild called Ad Libitum. Upon arriving in a town called "Ailily", Medea, Odin, and Mormo came to terms in a terrible truth: the people of Ailily were under unfair dictatorship by the man called Ganser. Going to the location of the Guild on accident, Medea, and Odin found themselves intrigued to join the ranks after speaking to a man named Kratos Aurion and his assistant, Raine Sage. However, not immediately accepted into the guild, the two twin Descenders worked at various requests to enter the guild. Along the way they met the colorful characters of the Ailily chapter including Genis Sage, Arche Klein, and Reid Hershel. Medea became the Hunter and Fighter of the two, while Odin became support. It wasn't until receiving a quest to retrieve a character from Ad Libitum's Ailily chapter named Lloyd Irving, did the two get accepted into the guild. Within Hallowed Bastion, Medea (alone) had run into the red suited Lloyd Irving who, without thinking, attacked her. Barely winning, their battle was interrupted by Kratos Aurion and Odin, during post battle conversation, Kratos declared that Medea and Odin were Ad Libitum's two newest members. Category:Characters